


From your lips

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, and suddeny Arthur got an angsty backstory, but i like it that's why it's still in there, handjobs, no beta we die like men, this was not supposed to happen okay, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin is Arthur's first boyfriend. And even though Arthur has been closeted due to his homophobic father for most of his life he is far from innocent. Yet it is his first time of getting intimate withsomeone.So he tries to make it perfect. He has done his fair share of research, after all, he does know how these things work.Or does he?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	From your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> surprise, surprise XD I hope this is how you imagined it  
> probably not, but this didn't turn out how I had planned it either XD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Oh, fuck, yes, Merlin, ooohhhh… aahhhhhhhhh…” Arthur laid his head back and closed his eyes. “Fuck, yeah, yeah, god, Merlin, like this, ahh, yes, aahhh!!”

Merlin on the other hand looked at him in confusion. He let his hands slip from Arthur’s hips and looked up to him in a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. “What… are you doing? I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Arthur, sitting on his thighs, one hand on Merlin’s hips next to his erect cock, the other one on his boyfriend’s chest, opened his eyes again and blushed. “I… I always thought that you… do that? When having sex?”

“What?” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. People in porn videos always do that.” Arthur’s blush had now reached his chest and Merlin couldn’t help but find it adorable.

Yet he also shook his head and tried his best not to laugh and look like he was making fun of Arthur. Even though he had to admit that it was a bit funny. Or, well, more than a bit.

“But you do know that people in porn videos are also actors? And that they have to exaggerate?”

“Uhm.” By now Arthur looked as if he would like to hide beneath the covers and never show up again. “I guess I do, but… I didn’t give it too many thoughts.” Were there tears glistening in the corners of his eyes?

Merlin sat up and carefully touched Arthur’s shoulder. “Hey. Don’t worry, love. Don’t be embarrassed. This isn’t bad or anything.”

“But ridiculous.” Arthur looked unsure, but at least no longer ready to crawl under the duvet.

“No. Ok, well, maybe a little. But see, in a year or two we will sit at the kitchen table together and have a good laugh about all this.” Merlin tried his best to make his smile look reassuring and not teasing.

“You don’t think I’m weird? As in, even weirder?”

“No. I would never think that. Besides, I wouldn’t love you if you were not the exact amount of weird that you are. And nothing can ever change that.” Merlin lifted Arthur’s hand to his lips and kissed him gently. “So, do you want to continue? It’s also perfectly fine if you don’t.”

“No, it’s all right. Let’s try this.” Arthur leaned into Merlin’s touch and Merlin kissed him again, this time on the lips.

“Okay. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. You tell me as soon as you want me to stop. When you don’t like something. That’s all right. And I always found it will feel best for you if you just… let things happen. Like when you touch yourself. Maybe pretend that I’m not even there. Do whatever your body wants you to do, no more, no less. Don’t try to moan like a porn star as soon as I touch your thigh when you don’t feel like it.”

Arthur gave him a shaky grin. “And what if I do feel like it?”

“Well, in that case, moan all you want, I won’t stop you.” Merlin returned his smile. Then his hand reached down and started stroking Arthur’s hard cock.

With a shudder and a quiet sigh Arthur arched his back a little, pressed his hips up into Merlin’s touch. He closed his eyes again, tried to only enjoy the sensations that were washing over him. Yes, this was good, this was very good. Better than everything he had done himself. Merlin’s fingers were warm and a little rough, but they knew what to do and how to tease him just a little. Merlin’s thumb carefully touched the tip that was already wet with precome, rubbed in circles around the tender flesh and Arthur couldn’t hold it back.

When he now moaned a much softer “Fuck, Merlin… yesssss” it was honest. It was him.

Merlin enjoyed those little sounds that he could extract from Arthur even more than his throaty moans from earlier. It made him proud when one long kiss and him gently sucking Arthur’s tender nipples made his breath hitch. When he could get an actual moan out of him because he let his fingers swirl around the slick head of his weeping cock.

Arthur moved his hips against Merlin’s hand, his pace quickening just like Merlin’s strokes picked up speed and force. It was so good to feel the slender fingers wrapped around himself, so unlike his own, so determined and skilled.

Arthur had always envied Merlin his freedom. They were about the same age, but unlike Arthur Merlin had had a boyfriend before, and it showed. Merlin definitely knew what he was doing, while Arthur’s own experiences were limited to quick wanks in the darkness of his room. The few times he had dared to watch gay porn videos in the background had been accompanied by so much fear that his father could walk in on him that he hadn’t even been able to enjoy it properly. Only since he had moved out to go to university he had been free to live the way he wanted to live.

And he had met Merlin, on what must have been the luckiest day of his life. Merlin who had been daring enough to give him his phone number, and who had been charming enough that Arthur actually texted him in the evening. Merlin who had been all gentle and understanding when Arthur had told him about his closeted past and his homophobic father. Merlin had nodded and told him that as long as Arthur could live with a relationship under these circumstances he was more than willing to try. That had been almost a month ago. And now, here they were.

He didn’t see Merlin’s happy smile, but he felt his soft kisses on his collarbones and nipples, felt his tongue tracing along his ribs and he barely heard his quiet “Yes, Arthur, god, you’re hot” whispers over his own hammering heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins when with a final shudder and a wordless groan he finally came.

It was the most blissful orgasm in his entire life that washed over him, leaving him all breathless and a little shaky when he collapsed into Merlin’s strong arms. With an exhausted but happy sigh he nuzzled his head into the crook of Merlin’s neck and relished the small pats on his back and the feathery kisses to his head.

“Why are you so gorgeous?” Merlin whispered. “Why are you so wonderful, Arthur? What did I do to deserve such a boyfriend? God, I love you so much.”

He carefully lowered Arthur onto the mattress, laid down behind him and pulled him to his chest. With a satisfied yawn Arthur snuggled up to him. Merlin pulled the covers over both of them and he let himself sink into the comfortable warmth of his boyfriend’s embrace.

“I love you too, Merlin. So much,” was the last thing he whispered before he drifted off into deep and restful sleep while Merlin ran a warm hand through his tousled hair.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
